Sweet Mermaid Love
by AiliGuby
Summary: Una pequeña historia en la cual nuestras queridas princesas sirenas van a asistir al famoso instituto Sweet Amoris, tendrán risas, llantos, locuras, aventuras, canciones y sobre todo romance con chicos guapos, porque eso es lo que caracteriza a Sweet Amoris [Necesito Oc's!] Crossover de Mermaid Melody /!\ Cancelado /!\
1. ¡Reescrito!

_**Holasa!**_

 _ **Ya se que es el mismo Summary y esas cosas pero... Lo voy a reescribir, porque después de los recuperatorios de la escuela, se me quemaron las pocas neuronas que tenía, asi que, no pude seguir.**_

 _ **Ya tenía el 50% del capítulo 3**_ _ **ㅠ**_ _ **.**_ _ **ㅠ**_

 _ **Pero ni modo, si quieren volver a participar!**_

 _Fichas:_

*Nombre y apellido:

*Personalidad:

*Apariencia:

#Humana:

#Sirena:

#Cantante:

*Tipo de vestimenta:

*Color de su perla:

*Princesa del Océano: (Pacífico o Atlántico: Norte o Sur, Índico, Ártico y Antártico [no es necesario que estas dos últimas sean gemelas como en el anime])

*Historia: (por que se enamoraron de su chico, por que fueron al mundo humano)

*Chico: (solo están disponibles: Castiel, Armin, Alexy, Lysandro, Kentin, y Viktor)

*Gustos y disgustos:

*Extra:

 _ **Ahora, esta vez voy a necesitar:**_

 _ **Un grupo que ya se conozca, pues... Me da hueva que vayan apareciendo de a una.**_

 _ **Un grupo de villanas, quiero que todos participen *w***_

 _ **Para las villanas necesito...**_

*Nombre:

*Personalidad:

*Chico:

*Tipo de vestimenta:

*Historia: (por que siguen al villano, como era su vida antes)

 _ **Eso es todo! Espero ver sus fichas, y mil disculpas por no andar actualizando y por volver a subir esto, además que quiero mas organización...**_

 _ **Y una cosa mas, para las que conocen el anime, ¿Hay alguna canción que quieran? Mi canción favorita es "Bello deseo" de Seira, es too much para mi body T_T**_

 _ **Si me dicen, les dejo una canción apartada.**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos ^3^**_

 _ **PD: QUE VIVAN LAS VACACIONES!**_


	2. Aviso importante para que me odien :3

_**Holasa!**_

 _ **No... No es el primer capítulo asi que guarden las palomitas de maíz ¬¬**_

 _ **La cosa es que... No me odien, pero se me olvidó decir que... Voy a aceptar Oc's hasta... El 20, ósea hasta dentro de**_ _ **dos dias mas**_ _ **, por lo que el primer capítulo lo voy a estar teniendo a eso del 22... Creo.**_

 _ **De todas formas es un aviso, y... ¿Que les pasa con Viktor? Deberían hacer un club de fans que se llame "Amantes del gran Viktor-Sama" seguro tienen éxito, y algo que me extrañó mucho es...**_

 _ **POR AHORA nadie pidió al nalgas planas y al hipster victoriano, ¡me asusté!**_

 _ **¿Será una señal del fin del mundo?**_

 _ **Dejando de lado mi pendejada, si no entran en las principales tienen chances para ser villanas, o... Se me ocurrió una idea que les voy a decir en su momento... MUAJAJAJAJA (soy muy cruel ^_^)**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir en este súper sensual (?) anuncio, me despido con mil besitos :3**_

 _ **¡Que tengan Felices Fiestas!**_


	3. El comienzo de todo (literalmente)

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy es de mi propiedad, la trama esta basada en el anime "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch" con algunas modificaciones.**

 **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar.**

* * *

 _Océano Pacífico Norte..._

 _En un hermoso castillo blanco con decoraciones doradas y rosas, bajo el agua, una sirena de rubio y largo cabello, recogido en una trenza de lado nadaba a toda prisa, la chica empujó una de las puertas doradas, la que correspondía al salón del torno, se podía ver la preocupación en sus rosas ojos._

-Padre, Madre, ¿Me han mandado a llamar?-Preguntó a los reyes del hermoso reino del Pacífico Norte.

-¡Oh mi pequeña Airy!-Dijo la reina Selenia, su voz denotaba angustia y preocupación.

-Tranquilízate Selenia, todo va a salir bien-Habló el rey a su esposa.

-¡Ay Anthony! ¿Y si le pasa algo malo a mi bebé?

-No le pasará nada, ella heredó la perla del Pacífico Norte, ella...

-¡Oigan!-Llamó la atención de sus padres la princesa-¿De que están hablando?

-Airy, hija, tenemos algo importante que decirte...-Comenzó el rey.

 _Últimamente se han visto cosas extrañas en la costa de Francia, normalmente los reyes y la princesa del Océano Atlántico Norte se hacen cargo, pero los reyes lamentablemente murieron en circunstancias desconocidas, y la princesa esta desaparecida._

-Eso es horrible-Dijo la princesa Airy cuando su padre terminó el relato.

-Hija mía, necesitamos que te hagas cargo.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó la princesa sin rodeos, en cuestiones de su reino si era seria.

-Vas a ir infiltrada al mundo humano y vas a buscar a las otras princesas tambien, vas a investigar los sucesos ocurridos en Francia, para ello necesitarás ser convincente-En ese momento por las puertas doradas ingresó una mujer que rondaba los treinta años, sus ojos y cabello eran rosa fuerte.

-Tú... No-Murmuró la joven princesa.

-Aghata se va a hacer pasar por tu tía para que sea mas convincente, mientras tanto ella se va a encargar de investigar por su cuenta, estos días los sirvientes reales ubicaron un lugar para que puedan vivir, no es tan grande como palacio, pero es espacioso, Airy, encuentra a las demás princesas, y ten cuidado con los humanos, recuerda... **Si un humano descubre la identidad de una sirena, esta se convertirá en burbujas.**

-Ya lo se padre, no te preocupes, las encontraré me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Parten mañana al amanecer, suerte hija mía.

 _04:00 a.m-Palacio del Océano Pacífico Norte..._

-Oye... Kurumu... ¿Por que crees que las otras princesas desaparecieron?-Preguntó la joven a la pequeña medusa rosa que nadaba a su lado.

-No lo se princesa Airy, pero estoy segura de que tienen sus motivos, por ejemplo, el reino del Atlántico Sur fue destruido, no me extraña que la princesa huyera.

-Tienes razón, ¿quien habrá sido capaz de cometer tal atrocidad?

-Deja de preguntar estupideces Airy.

-No me llames por mi nombre, no tienes derecho-Dijo seria mientras nadaba tranquila.

-Mmmmm... Me parece que no deberías tratar tan mal a tu "tía", pequeñaja.

Airy bufó-Mira Agatha, no me agradas y no me agradas, pero me deber como princesa es hacer lo mejor para mi reino y si eso significa que tengo que soportar a una inmadura como tú, lo haré, por mas tortuoso que sea.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el calamar hablando de tinta*

Airy dejó de nadar y la miró con enojo-¿Que estas insinuando maldita pelirosa?

-¿Sabes? Mi cabello y el de la otra mitad de habitantes de "tu" hermoso reino, es rosa por naturaleza, y te estoy diciendo que eres una inmadura, caprichosa princesa mimada a la que le dan con todos los gustos.

-Mis padres de verdad me odian, me ponen en una misión con alguien como tú que solo se dedica a molestar-A pesar de todo lo que Agatha le dijo a Airy, esta ni se inmutó y siguió nadando-Si no te apresuras llegaremos con la luz del sol y eso sería peligroso para la misión...

* * *

 _ **¡Holasa! ¿Como están? Yo... Pues por la longitud del capítulo... Supongo que bien, no se porque (realmente si se) se me dio la gana de subir por adelantado el primer capítulo, en el cual voy a decir a las ganadoras, y voy a hacer un anuncio, pero primero a lo primero:**_

 _ **Y las ganadoras son... *redoble de tambores para crear drama innecesario, pero necesario para la autora* O.O**_

• _Airy (Mi linda Oc)-Nathaniel._

• _Mey-Chan Sakura-Alexy._

• _YuiKotegawaMin-Lysandro._

• _TheAwesomePotatoZempie-Castiel._

• _The Love Killer-Kentin._

• _TheKouSisters-Viktor._

• _Silizu-Armin._

 _ **¡Felicidades lindas!**_

 _ **No saben lo que me costó elegir a algunas, tengo muy poca capacidad de decisión U_U**_

 _ **Ahora la cosa es... PotatoZempie, no me odies, te puse con el Tsundere de nalgas planas, porque nadie lo pidió, y tu ficha me gustó tanto que no podía dejarte afuera! TnT**_

 _ **Y bueno, el anuncio es:**_

 _ **A todas las que quieran participar, todavía necesito villanas, y se me ocurrió una cosita misteriosa ^w^, para ello solamente necesitan mandarme un MP y les digo lo que necesitan, hasta entonces nadie lo va a saber, ¡porque soy una malota! MUAJAJJAJAJAcofcofcof, ay que me muero.**_

 _Diccionario:_

 _*El calamar hablando de tinta: Hace referencia al dicho popular "El burro hablando de orejas" en el cual una persona crítica un aspecto de otra, sabiendo (o no) que también posee la cualidad que esta criticando._

 _ **Bueno, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, me dio un ataque de inspiración, y lo que necesito que me aclaren es... ¡Sus océanos! Por ahora las únicas que tienen océano son:**_

 _ **Airy (ósea yo): Océano Pacífico Norte.**_

 _ **Mey-chan Sakura: Océano Atlántico Sur.**_

 _ **TheKouSisters: Océano Ártico.**_

 _ **YuiKotegawaMin: Océano Antártico.**_

 _ **Todas las demás o lo dejaron a mi criterio (cosa que no debían por mi poca capacidad de decisión) o eligieron Ártico.**_

 _ **Y les quería avisar que las camisetas del club "Amantes del gran Viktor-Sama" ya están disponibles, y ahora se agregó el club "Amantes del Ártico" con una camiseta de un iceberg con el Titanic destruido... OkNo xD**_

 _ **Asi que les pido de mil amores que en las reviews me aclaren ese detallito, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir... Escribir... Lo que sea.**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos :3**_

 _ **PD: Se dieron cuenta que tengo un problema con los signos de exclamación y los puntos suspensivos?**_

 _ **Y una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero que quiero hacer es... ¿De que signo son?**_

 _ **Yo soy de piscis,**_ _ **los piscis vamos a dominar el mundo! OkNo xD**_


	4. Conociendo a Airy

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy es de mi propiedad, la trama esta basada en el anime "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch" con algunas modificaciones.**

 **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar.**

* * *

 _08:00 a.m-Mansión Lafontaine._

~Narra Airy~

Mi nombre es Airy Marian Lafontanie, puedo parecer una chica... Normal, tengo dos ojos un poco grandes, de bonito gris claro con toques rosas, una nariz pequeña, una boca, y un largo cabello que me llega a la cintura con las puntas rosas pastel, ahora, lo traigo en dos coletas altas, ¿Ven? Totalmente normal, pero realmente no soy tan normal, soy una sirena, y no cualquier sirena, soy una princesa sirena, mi reino se encuentra en el Océano Pacífico Norte, como todas las sirenas tengo una perla en la cual esta todo mi poder, mi reino es uno de los pocos que mantuvieron el color de su perla a lo largo del tiempo, el rosa, algunas perlas cambiaron de color, pero... No se porque es eso.

~RIIIIIIIING~

Escucho el molesto sonido de la alarma, hoy comienzo el instituto, mi misión es aparentar una vida normal hasta encontrar a las otras princesas, que desaparecieron sabe la Reina del Agua porque*

Me remuevo perezosamente en mi cómoda cama para apagar la alarma, no quiero ir...

~Toc~Toc~Toc~

Alguien toca mi puerta, no me voy a levantar, me vale un kilo de ostras ir a ese instituto de humanos. Escucho la puerta abrirse ¿¡Quien le dio permiso de entrar!?

-Princesa Airy, si no se despierta, va a llegar tarde en su primer dia-Esa voz, esa voz a la que no le puedo negar nada, asomó la cabeza por entre las mil almohadas que hay en mi cama y la veo, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente diez años, su cabello es largo y ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda y de un hermoso color rosa natural, sus grandes ojitos verde manzana expresan alegría, se las presento, su nombre es Kurumu, realmente es una medusa y es mi mejor amiga en el mar, además de mi consejera, decidió venir conmigo, y aparenta ser mi hermana menor.

-Ya voy Kuru-Chan -Mi "hermana" suelta una pequeña risa, adora que use ese apodo, sonrió, cierro los ojos, y comienzo a sentir pinchazos en mi mejilla, abro un ojo y me encuentro con Kurumu frunciendo el seño y picando mi mejilla con sus pequeños deditos.

-¡Arriba! Que Agatha se va a molestar conmigo si no te levanto-Me dice con su dulce y aguda vocecita.

Suelto una pequeña risa, es tan tierna como humana, agradezco que no sea una medusa, si no, me estaría dando descargas eléctricas-Vale, vale, ya me levanto, tu relaja-Me siento en mi cama y me estiró, cosa que hace que Kurumu sonría y se vaya corriendo.

Me levanto y me situó frente al armario, no se que ponerme... Me dirijo a mi ventana y me dispongo a mirar la playa.

-Reina del Agua... ¿Por que me hiciste TAN complicada para elegir un simple conjunto para el instituto?-Vuelvo a pararme frente al armario y me quedo mirándolo, esto va a tardar...

 _08:30 a.m-Mansión Lafontaine-Habitación de Airy._

-¡Si!-Grito. Finalmente encontré el conjunto adecuado para el día de hoy, elegí un vestido color crema ajustado en los pechos, con una cinta negra con un moño y de ahí suelto y unas sandalias negras, suelto mis coletas y me recojo el cabello en una media cola con un moño negro. Me miro un par de veces en el gran espejo que hay en mi cuarto y me doy una sonrisa de animo, es mi rutina matutina, me da fuerzas para soportar a los estupidos humanos.

Satisfecha, salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina, antes de cruzar la puerta, Kurumu sale corriendo y se oculta detrás mío, luego sale Agatha riendo.

-Ay pequeña, no exageres-Le dice a Kurumu-Hola Airy ¿Como dormiste?

-Eh... Bien... Estaba bien, hasta que la alarma me despertó-Le digo a la pelirosa y paso a la cocina estirando a Kurumu del brazo.

-Oh, es una lastima-Agatha pasa a la cocina-Preparé el desayuno ^w^-Dice feliz para luego sacar una cacerola del fuego con una especie de... Masa gelatinosa y opaca.

-¿¡Que caracolas es eso!?-Grito dando un salto hacía atrás y estirando a Kurumu conmigo.

-¡Es espagueti!-Sonríe.

-Agatha, ¡Esa cosa se esta moviendo!-Miro aterrada a los (según ella) espaguetis que parecían haber cobrado vida.

-¡Están vivos!-Grita Kurumu imitando al doctor loco de la película del otro dia.

-No seas tonta Kurumu, se mueven porque el agua esta hirviendo-Responde despreocupada sacando unos platos y una cuchara, para luego tomar un poco de ese pegote que se rehusaba a despegarse de la cuchara.

-Eh... ¿Sabes? Ya llegamos tarde, mejor como en el instituto-Tomo dos manzanas rojas del bowl con frutas y mi mochila-Adiós Agatha, al regreso, yo cocino-Tomo a Kurumu, que ya tenía sus cosas, de la mano y la jalo conmigo hacia la salida.

-Que miedo... Nos quiere muertas-Suelto una risa, su cara no tiene precio.

 _09:00 a.m-Escuela Primaria "Nuestra Señora de Los Mares"_

-Aquí te quedas Kuru-Chan-Le entrego su manzana-Por lo que mas quieras, no comas nada que prepare Agatha.

-Ni loca-Responde y se va corriendo al interior del edificio.

Sigo caminando un par de calles mas y llego a mi instituto, la escuela de Kurumu esta muy cerca, en las altas paredes lucía un cartel que rezaba "Instituto Sweet Amoris" Cultivando un futuro mejor desde su creación en 1998' okeeeeey, entro por el portón blanco de hierro y llego al patio, mejor pido indicaciones, tengo que ir a buscar mis horarios en la Sala de Delegados, me fijo en una de las bancas y había un pelirrojo recostado, me acerco.

-Hola, soy nueva y...

-¿Tengo cara de que me importa?-Pregunta con los ojos cerrados, NADIE en toda mi vida me ha hablado así, ¿Acaso no sabe quien soy? Oh... No lo sabe, y si se lo digo, me convertiré en burbujas, entonces... Este es un juego para dos.

-¿Siempre tan amable?

Parece que esa respuesta le agradó, me dio una sonrisa de lado y abrió un ojo-Especialmente con las nuevas, soy Castiel.

-Airy-Respondo simple-Oye rojito, ¿Sabes donde esta la Sala de Delegados?

-Si, pero no te lo voy a decir, asi que piérdete amarillita.

¿¡COMO ME LLAMO ESE PELO DE KÉTCHUP!? Ohhh... ¡Le voy a sacar los ojos con una cuchara, le voy a arrancar los miembros uno a uno con una motosierra, lo voy a meter en la trituradora y voy a alimentar a los tiburones de mi reino con sus restos! Ouu... Cre-creo que me excedí un poquis... Pero... Entendieron el concepto.

Mi cara no podía estar mas roja de enojo-Esta bien-Forcé una sonrisa , aunque mi mirada le decía lo mal que me caía, gire sobre mis talones y me fui al interior del gran edificio, después de estar perdida mucho, mucho, MUCHO rato me topé con un chico de cabellos azul claro y ojos rosas, su ropa era un poco... Llamativa, iba guiando por los hombros a un pelinegro de ojos azules que no despegaba la vista de su... Cosa, vaya que los humanos son muy raros.

-Disculpa-Me dirigí al de pelo negro, pero este ni me miró, seguía mirando la pantalla y apretando botones, ladeé la cabeza confundida ¿Que caracolas está haciendo?

-No te va a prestar atención-Gire mi vista al chico de pelo azul que dejo de caminar y guiar al pelinegro que siguió caminando-Esta muy concentrado jugando.

-Ya veo-Seguí con la mirada al azabache, que al llegar a la división del pasillo dio de cara a los casilleros.

-Soy Alexy, y él-Señalo al otro chico que estaba sentado en el suelo mientras jugaba-Es mi hermano Armin, no te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva?

-Si, me llamo Airy, Airy Marian Lafontaine, estoy buscando la Sala de Delegados, ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Sipi-Alexy sonrió-Ven, te acompaño-Fue hasta el final del pasillo, levantó a su hermano del suelo y volvió a guiarlo de los hombros, dimos vuelta a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, en mitad del pasillo había una puerta con un letrero que decía "Sala de Delegados" estuve dando vueltas y era tan fácil llegar T~T

Camino hasta la puerta y le doy unos golpecitos, escucho un "Adelante" y entro, había un chico rubio de ojos ámbar ordenando papeles.

-Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal... ¿Esta por aquí?-Miro a todos lados, solamente estaba él.

-Estas hablando con él-Ríe-Me llamo Nathaniel, debes ser una de las nuevas ¿No?

Esperen, esperen, esperen... ¿Como que "Una de las nuevas"? ¿Hay mas nuevos? Tiene algo de lógica... Es el primer dia de clases, es un instituto grande, debe haber mas estudiantes que ingresan.

-Sipi, yo soy Airy-Le dedicó una sonrisa, es bastante lind~No, los humanos son criaturas horribles que se dedican a capturar sirenas y comer peces, son seres sin corazón.

-¿Lafontaine?-Asiento-Ten tus horarios-Mira el papel-Vaya, parece que estamos en la misma clase.

No me molesta, parece agradable, NONONONO, ¡Airy! Quítate esas cosas de la cabeza y concéntrate en tu misión.

-Genial-Sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa, los humanos son tan fáciles.

-Aquí tienes un pase especial para que puedas irte, hoy solamente tenías que venir por tus horarios-Me entrega un papel-¿Podrías firmar tu retiro?-Me muestra una enorme carpeta azul oscuro y me da un bolígrafo.

-Claro-Tomo el bolígrafo y garabateó mi nombre en letra cursiva y despreocupada-Entonces, nos vemos mañana-Salgo por la puerta y me encuentro con los dos gemelos de antes.

-¿En que clase estas?-Me pregunta Alexy.

-Estoy en la... 3C.

-¡No me jodas! ¿En serio?-El pelinegro había sacado sus ojos de la consola y me miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, asiento-Estamos en la misma clase ^u^, por cierto soy Armin LeMount, un gusto.

-Un placer conocerte Armin, me llamo Airy-Hago una pequeña reverencia y los gemelos se ríen.

-¡Pareces de la nobleza!-Alexy no paraba de reírse.

¡Por todas las perlas de las sirenas!, debo actuar como una humana asi que... Me comienzo a reír-Los modales no solo son para los nobles, oigan, me tengo que ir, antes de que mi tía asesine a mi hermana menor.

-Adiós Airy, nos vemos en clase-Se van.

Que chicos mas raros y amigables, quizás, solo quizás, los humanos no sean tan horribles como madre y padre dicen.

Mientras camino por el pasillo veo una chica extremadamente bajita con el cabello negro y... Vaya, que ojos tan curiosos, esperen ¿Eso en su cuello es?... No, es imposible, no puede ser, un humano no puede tener _un collar de sirena._

* * *

 _ **¡Criaturas de Deus! Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿Yo actualizando tan rápido? Es una señal del fin del mundo.**_

 _ **OkNo xD, solamente me agarró la inspiración y les dije que el primer capítulo lo iba a tener para el 22, pero quiero escribir el segundo ya, asi que termine y lo voy a subir, porque YOLO.**_

 _ **Ahora...**_

 _Diccionario:_

 _*Sabe la Reina del Agua porque: Hace referencia al hecho de que la Reina del Agua es como la diosa de las sirenas, en el anime le rezan y le piden milagros._

 _Respondiendo sus sepsis reviews:_

 _Fenrir Kholer:_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado, todavía puedes participar como villana o como una de las personajes de la "sorpresa misteriosa" que les tengo preparada, te recomiendo muchísimo el anime, me sacó mil risas, gritos fangirls y de enojo, desesperación y un par de lágrimas ;)_

 _TheKouSisters:_ _Gracias a ti por mandarme tan maravillosa ficha, ya va a llegar el salseo, todo a su tiempo mi pequeño saltamontes, mi mejor amiga es de Leo, besos amora._

 _TheAwesomePotatoZempie:_ _¿En serio te gustó? Ami tambien! XD que pendeja soy... La verdad, ya les voy a decir en su momento porque Agatha no le cae bien a Airy, me alegra que no te haya molestado quedar con el bipo-Castiel, y...-Anota algo en una libreta-El Océano Índico es tuyo bella, espero que te siga gustando y besos!_

 _Silizu:_ _AiliGuby parodiando frases desde tiempos inmemoriales (?), la verdad, las peleas y el salseo son lo que llama la atención, yo soy mas del Gore, ya sabes, tripas volando por los aires, sangre, muerte y destrucción, pero con ver sufrir a los villanos me conformo (?), gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, besos!_

 _The Love Killer:_ _Primero que nada, me encanta tu nombre, segundo, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta, ¿Las dos? Entonces... ¿Pasas a buscarla o las retiras de la empresa? :D_ ^▽^ _en serio, no hay persona mas pendeja sobre la faz de la tierra, entonces mmm... Pacífico Sur, serás la vecina de mi Airycita (?), espero que te guste el capitulo, y que pases una hermosa noche._

 _ **Esos son todos sus sensuales reviews, me anima mucho saber que les gusta, y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo sin parar :D**_

 _ **Quería que se notara el toque de Yangire de Airy y sus pensamientos sobre los humanos, ya después van a aparecer sus hermosas Oc's, quizás en el capitulo que sigue, quizás en dos o tres mas, nadie lo sabe.**_

 _ **Se que no les importa, pero empecé a ver "School Days" y leer el manga de "Mirai Nikki" por eso los nombres de Kurumu que realmente es "Murumuru" y mi mención al dios del espacio y el tiempo "Deus Ex Machina" al principio de mis comentarios al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **Y ahora la pregunta Random del dia: ¿En que episodio van? En mi cuenta principal voy en el episodio 11 porque empecé a jugar hace poco... Relativamente poco, y en mi cuenta secundaria en el episodio 4, la cree básicamente para intentar conquistar al Tsundere, si me quieren agregar, tengo el mismo nombre que aquí.**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos :3**_

 _ **Chachau~**_

PD: Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora. O_O


	5. ¿Amigas o Enemigas? Eh ahí el dilema

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy es de mi propiedad, la trama esta basada en el anime "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch" con algunas modificaciones.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar.**_

* * *

 _07:00 p.m-Mansión Lafontaine-Habitación de Airy._

~Narra Airy~

¡Rayos! No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa chica rara del instituto, ¿Podría ser una sirena? No alcancé a ver el color de su collar, siento que la conozco, pero no se de donde, ese cabello negro... Esos ojos color perla, no lo se, estoy muy confundida, ¿Y si es una de las princesas de los otros reinos? Tengo que verla, tengo que encontrarla, tengo que interrogarla.

Sacudo mi cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi cerebro, necesito despejar mi mente, no me haría nada mal darme un baño en la playa, SI, esta decidido, salto de mi cama y camino hacía la puerta, antes de abrirla escucho un par de golpecitos y abro, ¡Es Kurumu!

-Princesa Airy, que rápido.

-Ah, Kuru-Chan, voy a salir-Camino hacía las escaleras y me giró hacía mi pequeña compañera-Kurumu, ¿Hay alguna forma de detectar las perlas?

-Si, con un radar de perlas, lamentablemente no tenemos uno.

-Oh, es una lastima, eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias Kuru-Chan-Vuelvo a mi camino.

-¡Princesa Airy!-La miro-Yo podría fabricar unos, solamente necesito su teléfono celular, asi pueda llevarlo a todos lados y le avise cuando otra sirena esté cerca.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Asiente y yo sonrió-Mi móvil esta sobre mi escritorio, puedes tomarlo, yo necesito despejar mi mente-Kurumu asiente y yo bajo las escaleras, me encuentro a la mejor persona del mundo, Agatha.

-¡Airy! Te estaba por ir a buscar.

-¿Que pasa Agatha?-Me pone enfrente una bandeja con lo que parecen ser... Cupcackes.

-Prueba ^w^

Tomo uno dudosa y le doy una mordida, lo mastico un poco y... ¡Por las perlas de las sirenas! Lo escupo todo en la maceta mas cercana, me limpio la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

-Agatha, ¿¡Que caracolas tenía eso!?

-Mmm… harina, azúcar, sal, huevos, dulces, queso, pizza, jamón, salsa picante, brócoli, zanahorias, lechuga, tomate, soda, crema batida, helado, una aceituna…-Contaba con los dedos.

-Agatha, ninguna aceituna tiene patas-Dijo Kurumu que había estado presente en el armado de esas atrocidades.

-¿Ah no? Entonces era una cucaracha-Dijo despreocupada.

-¿U-una q-que?-Tengo miedo.

-Una cucaracha, ¿Por que estas vomitando en la maceta?

Es lo último que recuerdo que dijo, luego se volvió todo negro.

~Fin de la narración de Airy~

 _07:39 p.m-Complejo departamental Shiokaze*-Departamento 115._

Una pelinegra con reflejos aguamarina y ojos perla sin pupilas ingresó la llave a la cerradura del departamento.

-Coral, ¡Ya llegué!-Grito la pelinegra.

Al entrar se podía observar una cómoda sala con paredes color salmón claro, amueblada con dos sillones materos de color aguamarina, bajo ellos una alfombra de forma ovalada hecha de tela peluche color rosa pastel. En el lado izquierdo lucía un pequeño balcón con vista a la playa, cortinas transparentes de seda blanca se podían observar, afuera había un lindo invernadero con muchas flores.

Dejó su bolso en uno de los sillones y se fue a la cocina, un microondas, un horno, gavetas, eran la clase de cosas que había, sus paredes de color azul rey tenían algunos dibujos en forma de soles dorados. Tomo un vaso de agua del grifo y luego puso el vaso en su lugar, del pasillo que había en el lado izquierdo salió una niña, de aproximadamente catorce años, cabello blanco hasta media espalda, ojos celestes y altura promedio, se podía decir que entre las dos, ella era la mayor.

-Aqua, ya llegaste, ¿Que tal te fue hoy en el instituto?-Sonrió.

-Bien, supongo, me crucé en uno de los pasillos con una chica, puedo jurar que tenía un collar de sirena, creo que era rosa.

-¿Tu crees que el reino del Pacífico Norte va a brindarnos su ayuda?

-No lo se Coral, simplemente espero poder hablar de nuevo con aquel niño.

La pequeña Coral le dio un abrazo a la princesa del Atlántico Sur.

-Todo va a salir bien, estoy segura.

 _09:00 p.m-Mansión Lafontaine-Habitación de Kurumu._

~Narra Kurumu~

Maldita sea, no puedo creer que Agatha haya intentado matar a MI Airy, me voy a vengar, y se va a arrepentir.

Dejo de pensar en las trágicas formas de vengarme de Agatha y sigo trabajando en los dos rastreadores de perlas, el de la princesa Airy ya esta, se lo voy a llevar y de pasada veo como se encuentra, devolvió todo su desayuno y almuerzo, tenemos que contratar un chef y prohibirle la entrada a la cocina a Agatha, lo voy a anotar para la posteridad.

Me levanto de mi escritorio blanco y me voy a la habitación de al lado, la de Airy, golpeo.

-¿Airy?-No tengo respuestas, espero que este bien; abro la puerta y la veo, dormida en su cama, me acerco y la zarandeo-Airy-Nada-¡AIRY MARIAN LAFONTAINE!-Grito y ella se despierta asustada-Princesa, ya terminé su radar de perlas.

-Oh, gracias Kuru-Chan, ¿Que hora es?

-Son las nueve y cuarto de la noche.

-Oh, ya es un poco tarde, vamos a comer a un restaurante de la ciudad y luego vienes a dormir conmigo ¿Quieres Kuru-Chan?*

-Si Airy ^w^

~Fin de la narración de Kurumu~

 _10:00 p.m-Restaurante "El sabor del Mar"*_

Agatha, Airy y Kurumu llegaron al lugar, un lindo restaurante en la costa, una de las empleadas les dio una mesa y les dijo que ya enviaría a una camarera.

-¿Que van a ordenar?-Les preguntó la camarera.

La pequeña Kurumu leía la sección infantil del menú-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un batido de fresa.

Agatha leía la parte mas costosa del menú-Yo quiero el lomo con salsa de champiñones y papas al horno.

Mientras Airy, se dedicaba a ver la parte vegetariana para acompañar-Una milanesa de pollo* con ensalada primavera, por favor.

Airy bajó el menú y se quedo mas pálida de lo normal, parecía que en su cara no corría ni una gota de sangre. Ahí parada se encontraba ella, la chica que se había cruzado esa mañana, usaba una blusa manga larga blanca, una pollera de volados con doble tela fina color turquesa, medias a medio muslo blancas, zapatos negros, un delantal delicado y pequeño color blanco, tenía el cabello suelto con un lindo broche blanco de mariposa.

Aqua se quedó estática y miró al cuello de Airy en el que lucía su collar de princesa sirena, rosa, además de una gargantilla negra.

- _"No puedo creer que sea ella, es la princesa del Pacífico Norte"_ Y-ya les tra-igo su pe-di-dido-Su voz era entrecortada y temblorosa.

Agatha y Kurumu le dieron las gracias y Airy se puso a seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

-Pri-Airy, ¿Que te sucede? Estas pálida-Kurumu miraba a Airy que seguía con la vista en la puerta de la cocina.

-Dirás mas pálida de lo normal, Kurumu.

-Estoy bien, solo que, ella es la chica de esta mañana, ella es... ¿Una princesa?-Airy sacó su teléfono y entro a la reciente aplicación programada e instalada por Kurumu, en ella se mostraba un punto rosa que era su perla, un punto aguamarina, uno violeta y uno gris-¿¡Otras dos princesas mas!?

En una de las mesas de las esquinas una chica de ojos grandes y expresivos de color violeta oscuro, cabello largo, color violeta oscuro, suelto, con un flequillo hacia el lado lee el menú, mientras una albina con ojos de un lindo color verde con un anillo azul alrededor de la pupila mira a su alrededor.

-Kat-Habló la peli violeta.

-¿Que sucede Ann?.

La oji violeta sonrió-¿Que vas a ordenar?

-No lo se, ¿Tú?

-Quiero helado :D

 _01:00 a.m-Mansión Lafontaine._

-Mañana tenemos clase Agatha, ¿Por que te tardaste tanto en comer?

-No seas enojona Airy, a diferencia de ustedes, yo si disfruto de mi comida.

-Vamos Kurumu, hay que dormir, porque si no, vamos a quedarnos dormidas mañana, y tenemos una misión.

-Si princesa.

Las dos "sobrinas" de Agatha se fueron a dormir en el cuarto de Airy.

 _01:30 a.m-Complejo departamental Shiokaze-Departamento 115._

Aqua llegaba de trabajar, fue caminando por el pequeño pasillo y asomó la cabeza por una de las puertas, en la cama de dos cuerpos se encontraba estirada y desparramada Coral, Aqua dio una risita y se fue a dormir, teniendo en la cabeza la imagen de un colgante rosa.

 _09:00 a.m-Mansión Lafontaine._

"Voy a llegar tarde" El grito de Airy resonó por toda la enorme casa, la rubia bajó las escaleras corriendo y casi se cae, Kurumu estaba en la cocina a punto de tomar una especie de... Batido verde y grumoso.

-No hay tiempo, hay que correr Kuru-Chan-Las dos chicas se fueron a toda velocidad y llegaron a sus respectivas escuelas.

 _09:20 a.m-Instituto Sweet Amoris (Cinco minutos para la hora de ingreso)_

Airy llegó corriendo y se encontró con los gemelos.

-Alexy, Armin, ¡Hola!

-Airy, me temía que no llegarás-Armin apagó su consola para que no se la vuelvan a quitar, como la semana pasada que la directora lo encontró jugando y se la confiscó.

-Llegar tarde en el primer dia es mal augurio.

-Vamos al salón, me tengo que presentar a la clase, ¿Verdad?-Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía el salón 3C.

-Sep, usualmente los nuevos se presentan a la clase, ahora toca geografía por lo que tenemos con la profesora Marietta.

Una vez llegaron al salón cada uno eligió su lugar, Armin se sentó en la última fila al lado de la ventana con Airy y Alexy se sentó en la fila del frente con una albina de ojos ámbar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rosalya Darly, espero que podamos ser grandes amigas-Le dijo a Airy, pero antes que esta pudiera responderle la profesora entró al salón.

~RINGGGG~

Todos tomaron asiento y Marietta se puso frente a la pizarra.

-Alumnos, tengo el placer de informarles que se nos unieron unos cuantos alumnos nuevos, por favor digan sus nombres y algo mas que quieran añadir, sus gustos por ejemplo.

Siete chicas y un chico se pararon frente a la pizarra.

Comenzó la pelinegra de ojos perla.

-Me llamo Aqua Elizabeth Yukishiro, me gusta la música, leer y dibujar-Su tono era frío y cortante.

Le siguió una chica de cabello anaranjado rizado y largo hasta sus muslos con flequillo lateral y ojos turquesas enmarcados en largas pestañas.

-Mi nombre es Astrid Lovecraft, me gusta la medicina y herbolaria, los animales, las flores y viajar-Su tono era educado y tranquilo, pero distante.

Era el turno de la peli violeta de ojos violetas.

-Me llamo Annabeth Cooklie, pero pueden decirme Ann, adoro el helado, cantar, bailar, jugar videojuegos y salir de compras-Le dio a la clase una sonrisa.

Fue seguida por la albina de ojos verdes.

-Ekaterina Katja Kurae, me gusta leer-Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a sus compañeros, tenía la vista fija en el chico que estaba parado frente a la pizarra junto a ellas.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos heterococromaticos de color verde y azul con lentes dio un paso hacía atrás al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella.

-Soy Lulu Kurosaki, me gusta Cantar, jugar videojuegos y ver anime-Dijo tímidamente, mirando al suelo.

La rubia de ojos grises con toques rosas sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Airy Marian Lafontaine, me encanta la música, cantar, los animes, jugar videojuegos y pasar el tiempo con mis amigos y amigas, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y que seamos grandes amigos-La rubia les dio una sonrisa y vio como varios se las devolvían- " _Empiezo a pensar que los humanos no son tan malos, quizás valga la pena convivir con ellos"_

-Que curioso-Dijo una castaña de ojos celestes que estaba sentada en la primera fila, al lado de Nathaniel-Tienen los mismos collares en distinto color.

Todas las chicas se miraron.

-Que observadora-Dijo Astrid.

-¿Ya se conocen?-Preguntó la profesora Marietta, las chicas negaron.

-Ejem.

Todos dirigieron su vista al chico.

-Mi nombre es Viktor LeBlanc*, me gusta la sinceridad, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-Dio una sonrisa que hizo que el 50% de las féminas de la clase suspiraran.

-Muy bien alumnos, pueden volver a sus lugares, abran sus libros en la página 50, vamos a ver los tipos de climas en nuestro continente...

Todos obedecieron, y en toda la clase las chicas no dejaron de lanzarse miradas furtivitas.

 _ **Hola mis bellezas, mis amores, mis pequeños saltamontes ¿Dos capítulos en menos de 24 hs? El fin del mundo esta cerca... OkNo, solamente tenía ganas de escribir y escribir.**_

 _ **Por mera curiosidad me puse a leer mi primer fic, me dio put* cáncer visual, mis ojos sangraban, ya entiendo porque lo deje en el olvido, por lo que mas quieran, no lo lean, ya lo voy a borrar _**_

 _Diccionario:_

 _*Shiokaze: Significa "Brisa del Mar" en Japonés, sipi, me informé por ustedes *^^*_

 _*No empiecen con sus insinuaciones raras ¬¬, Airy y Kurumu se tratan como hermanas, porque se conocen desde niñas._

 _*El nombre del restaurante se lo puso la dueña de Aqua, un agradecimiento especial a Mey-Chan Sakura ^3^_

 _*Si no saben que es una milanesa, no se que hacen que no buscan en Google ¬¬_

 _*Sep, Viktor tambien es nuevo en el instituto ^w^ y LeBlanc es el apellido que se me ocurrió para él ¿Le queda bien?_

 _Respondiendo sus sepsis reviews:_

 _LlevameContigo:_ _¡Mujeh! ¿¡Cuatro cuentas!? No se porque me sorprende si mi amiga tenía cinco y se le olvidaron las contraseñas de dos, dichosa que vas por el veinticuatro, y no te preocupes por el spoiler, de eso ya me ocupé yo en su momento, se todo lo que va a pasar, es como que se el final de School Daya desde antes de empezar a verla, que tengas una linda noche, aquí son las cuatro y media de la mañana pero no tengo intenciones de dormir ^w^_

 _Fenrir Kholer:_ _Ya te mande un MP con todo lo que necesitas, besos linda._

 _YuiKotegawaMin:_ _Me alegro que te hayas reído, hacer reír a las personas es como un propósito en mi vida, y créeme que como ese tengo muchos mas apodos, MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAcofcof yo hoy logré llegar a el conjunto de la cita del cuatro y... Me di cuenta que me quede sin $ al comprar ropa en la tienda, no se si reírme xD o llorar TnT, espero que te siga gustando y mil besos._

 _ **Esas son sus hermosas reviews que me levantan el ánimo y la moral (que es lo mismo), y me obligan a escribir como esclava :D**_

 _ **Espero que les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora y que me dejen sus reviews, sus amenazas de muerte, sus ideas, todo lo acepto, y si quieren seguir participando, todavía necesito malotas y gente para la "Misteriosa Sorpresa Especial"**_

 _ **Un beso gigante y un abrazo de oso para mis hermosas lectoras y (si los hay) lectores, los amo!**_

 _ **Ya ahora la pregunta random que me encanta hacer:**_

 _ **¿Hay alguna canción o artista que no puedan parar de escuchar? Yo pues, la Saga-nighT de Vocaloid, hasta hice un One-Shot la semana pasada xD. Y de artista (no se si cuenta) Mayu de Vocaloid, esa chica disfraza un "Lo se todo de ti porque soy mas Stalker que Nina y voy a matar a tu familia para secuestrarte" tras una música súper animada o Dubstep.**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos.**_

 _ **¡Felices Fiestas!**_

PD: Si el anterior era largo, este es GIGANTE.


End file.
